Nickelodeon
thumb|Logo Nickelodeon saat ini, digunakan sejak 29 September 2009 di AS, dan 2010 secara internasional Nickelodeon, disingkat sebagai Nick, adalah saluran televisi kabel anak-anak Amerika di mana The Loud House ditayangkan. Dimiliki oleh , dan dioperasikan di bawah Nickelodeon Kids and Family Group, itu awalnya mulai disiarkan sebagai The Pinwheel Network pada tahun 1977 sebelum diluncurkan kembali dengan namanya saat ini pada tahun 1979. Nick 2 thumb|Logo Nick 2. Sejak tahun 2010. Nick 2 adalah merek off-air untuk saluran timeshift sekunder dari Nickelodeon yang sebelumnya tersedia pada paket tingkat tinggi secara eksklusif pada penyedia kabel sebagai pujian untuk feed Nickelodeon utama, mengemas ulang feed Zona Waktu Timur dan Pasifik Nickelodeon untuk zona waktu yang sesuai - the feed Pasifik didistribusikan ke Zona Waktu Timur dan Tengah, dan pakan Timur didistribusikan ke Zona Waktu Pasifik dan Pegunungan - menghasilkan perbedaan waktu udara lokal untuk program tertentu antara dua lokasi geografis paling banyak tiga jam, yang memungkinkan pemirsa kesempatan kedua untuk menonton program setelah ditayangkan pertama kali di umpan Zona Waktu Timur atau untuk menonton pertunjukan sebelum ditayangkan pada umpan Zona Waktu Pasifik saluran utama (misalnya, blok Nick at Nite masing-masing akan mulai pukul 23.00 Waktu Timur di Nick 2 Pacific atau 17.00 Waktu Pasifik malam hari di Nick 2 Timur). Nick 2 tidak pernah menyiarkan dalam definisi tinggi. Layanan ini ada dari sekitar 2000 hingga November 2018, diluncurkan sebagai Nick TOO. Saluran timeshift awalnya ditawarkan sebagai bagian dari MTV Networks Digital Suite, serangkaian saluran yang eksklusif untuk paket kabel tingkat tinggi (banyak jaringan juga mendapatkan pengangkutan satelit dari waktu ke waktu), dan merupakan satu-satunya contoh Amerika dari dua umpan dari layanan non-premium disediakan untuk penyedia kabel dan IPTV. Logo Nick TOO digunakan di saluran sampai 2004, ketika MTV Networks memutuskan untuk berhenti menggunakan branding khusus pada umpan (logo untuk Nick 2 hanya digunakan untuk tujuan identifikasi pada panduan program elektronik sebagai gambar pengganti); kebanyakan daftar televisi dengan demikian menunjukkan saluran tambahan di bawah merek "Nickelodeon Pacific/NICKP" atau "Nickelodeon Eastern/NICKE". Pada catatan lain, DirecTV dan Dish Network juga menawarkan kedua feed Nickelodeon, meskipun mereka membawa kedua feed zona waktu dari sebagian besar jaringan anak-anak yang ditawarkan oleh penyedia secara default. Viacom Media Networks menghentikan layanan kabel digital Nick 2 pada 22 November 2018, kemungkinan karena video pada opsi permintaan membuat saluran timeshift sebagian besar berlebihan. Kedua umpan zona waktu terus ditawarkan pada penyedia satelit, tidak bermerek. Video The Loud House Lucy's Best Lines Nick The Loud House Leni's Best Lines Nick The Loud House! How to Draw Lincoln Loud Nick The Loud House How to Draw Lola & Lana Loud Nick EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peeks of Henry Danger, Rise of the TMNT & More! �� ComingUpOnNick ‘I Haunt it That Way’ Backstreet Boys Halloween Remix w Henry Danger, Lizzy Greene & More �� Nick Nick Stars Halloween Trivia �� Ft. JoJo Siwa, Jace Norman & More! KnowYourNick Top 13 Moments in 'Tricked!' The Loud House Halloween Special �� Nick FIRST LOOK at Brand New Episodes of Henry Danger, Loud House & More! ComingUpOnNick The Loud House Halloween Party Guide �� Nick The Loud House �� The Casagrandes Family Quiz! Which Fam is Yours? FunniestFridayEver JoJo Siwa Tells Us What She’s Watching This Week �� ComingUpOnNick de:Nickelodeon el:Nickelodeon en:Nickelodeon es:Nickelodeon fr:Nickelodeon pl:Nickelodeon pt-br:Nickelodeon ru:Nickelodeon tl:Nickelodeon Kategori:Saluran Kategori:Perusahaan kehidupan nyata Kategori:Jaringan